1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety switch primarily for those types of paper shredders in which the cutting mechanism housing containing the cutting tools is placed loosely on the cut paper collecting container.
2. Description of the Related Art
This group of devices is more and more used in private residences particularly in the form of so-called particle cutters for destroying confidential records, such as bills, bank statements, official letters, etc., so that in view of the access by small children and the play activity of small children very special safety precautions must be taken by the manufacturers of the devices to ensure that nobody can move their fingers from below into the running cutting mechanism through the discharge gap for the cut material.